


The man on the train: the awkward courtship of Mattie Augustin and Henning Larssen

by DreadArtemis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, England (Country), Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Geek Love, Glasses, M/M, Nerdiness, Reading, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Suits, Tea, Tie Kink, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadArtemis/pseuds/DreadArtemis
Summary: Mattie is having a rubbish day until, forced to catch a different train home than usual, he finds himself facing an intensely beautiful glasses man who happens to be getting stuck into one of Mattie's favourite fantasy novels.Not that his social anxiety would allow him to start a conversation or anything..





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew skittered down the narrow steps as quickly as he could, almost tripping at one point. He hurtled onto the platform just in time to hear the train engines revving up and watch the train pull away. Panting, he dropped into one of the cold metal seats and slumped over, dejected. All that rushing for nothing. Thanks a lot, Jean- dumping that load of work on his desk just as he was about to leave for the day.. Ugh.

He sighed and glanced up at the platform's departures board. Funny.. There was another train that stopped at his stop in ten minutes. They must have changed the timetable. That was handy. He smiled slightly at his unexpected luck. They were usually only once an hour.

 

He grabbed his bag and pushed himself to his feet as the train pulled up. It was one of the older, smaller ones with the worn bench seats and was made up of only two carriages but at least it wasn't as packed as the usual one. He got on the front carriage by the rear door, since it was nearest. 

Gods, he was tired.

He plonked himself in the first seat he saw- one of the ones that was sideways with its back against the wall of the carriage, in front of a window. He propped his bag on the seat against his right side and reached up to tidy his curly blond hair away behind his shoulder.

His eyes wandered idly around the carriage as he settled. He was never sure where to look; looking out of the window at the passing landscape made him feel sleepy so he tried to avoid that.

There were perhaps six or seven other people scattered about. One gentleman occupied the seat opposite him. If he looked up from his book, they would be directly facing each other. Matthew couldn't stop himself looking at the book's title. His brain tended to read things on autopilot. His eyebrows jumped up when he realised it was an obscure fantasy novel from the dawn of the eighties that he'd never seen anywhere else. He'd found it in a charity shop some years back and it was one of his favourites. 

The man seemed engrossed, his expression neutral and serene.

Matthew felt a little guilty for staring. The man was good-looking, in his opinion. He seemed tallish, with high cheekbones, flawless skin and a slim build. He had dark hair, impeccably coiffed with a short back and sides, and wore stylish rectangular glasses with frames that were probably titanium or something.

The man turned a page. He was wearing a very elegant blue double-breasted suit, made a little more casual by the white shirt being left open at the neck.

He was so cool. Matthew felt a bit childish for the sudden surge of longing to make friends with this man. As if his social anxiety would allow him to start a conversation or anything anyway.. 

He blinked and tried to get out of his own head, then realised the man had glanced up from his book and was looking at Matthew over the thin rims of his glasses. His eyes were big and greyish-blue and curious. The man smiled.

Matthew looked away quickly, spooked. His chest felt tight for a moment. His cheeks were hot.

'Busted..' he thought with embarrassment, adjusting his purple Paisley tie with twitchy fingers despite it being perfectly knotted already. 'Nice one, Mattie. Smooth.'

 

The man turned another page.

For a little while he just stared at his knee, then at his hands as they rested on his lap and picked at the skin around his fingernails. He thought he should probably stop doing that but then he kept doing it a bit more. 

His phone! He could get his phone out and look at that. That was nice and normal. 

He did so, opening up the web browser without really thinking. The last tab he'd been on came up. It was gay romance fiction. He quickly closed it again. 

'Bad idea. Very bad idea. Do not read erotica in front of The Man. He's beautiful and he's right there. If you think about stuff like that.. what if you pop a boner and he sees?'

The Man turned another page. He was The Man now, he warranted capital letters.

Matthew huffed a small mocking laugh at himself.

'Oh come on, he's not going to spare you a second glance. Don't be an idiot.'

He looked at The Man again, almost sadly. His hair looked so soft.. and The Man glanced up at him again. He caught himself jumping slightly in surprise. The Man grinned at him beatifically, showing a hint of creamy white teeth.

Matthew looked back at his phone, hunching his shoulders and unknowingly curling into himself. Oh gods, no, he should not feel like this because of a stranger's smile. Even if he was hot as all hell and had amazing taste in books.

He looked out of the door as it opened at the station they'd just pulled into and had a second of mild panic. His stop was next. It was only three or four minutes away. The doors closed.

The train moved off again and he stood before stepping into the doorway, taking hold of the handrail.

He could see The Man through the clear plastic partition, out of the corner of his eye. 

The Man reached up and knocked on the plastic a couple of times, unexpectedly. Matthew spun to face him and saw as The Man pointed towards the seat he'd just vacated. His bag was still there. He rushed back across to grab it as the train slowed down and came into his station. 

He looked back through the partition after moving back to the doorway. 

"Thanks," he said, quietly, trying to give a polite smile. He fled through the door as soon as it was openable, though he did stop on the platform to watch the back of The Man's head as the train left.

 

\--<o>\--

 

He ended up getting the same train the next day. He sat in the same seat out of sheer laziness. And The Man was there again. He was wearing a black shirt and waistcoat this time. He was reading the book again. 

He looked up and met Matthew's gaze right away. Matthew looked away. But then he looked back and it happened again. The Man's lips curled up at the sides and he found himself chuckling. He felt less nervous about it now. It had become a game.

Without warning he sneezed quite violently into his hand with horror he realised he had left.. a mess in his hand. And he had nothing to clean it with. 

He swore internally and started wracking his brains for an idea. Before he got anywhere, The Man had leaned forward to offer him a crisp white tissue from a small pack he'd had in his satchel.

"Bless you," The Man smiled as Matthew took the tissue.

He mumbled his thanks and quickly set about tidying himself up.

He spent half of that evening mortified at letting The Man see him do something so disgusting, and the other half thinking about The Man's velvety, dulcet voice.

 

\--<o>\--

 

That Friday was sweltering. To make matters worse the train was unusually full due to some football match or other, so Matthew found himself standing in the middle of the aisle and clinging to a handrail overhead. His jacket was clutched under his free arm, unworn. His shirt was sticking to him in places, his sleeves were rolled up as far as he could get them and his tie was stuffed in his trouser pocket. He could hardly breathe in this heat. 

And guess who was crowded up against his front by the throng of people. Of course.

The glasses man.

But at least he could blame what he expected was extreme redness of his face on the heat.

"Are you okay? You look like you might pass out," said The Man.

"I don't do well in heat. It's okay, almost home. I'll save collapsing for when I get there."

Matthew was impressed with himself. 'Holy crap, that was like three entire sentences!'

"Good to hear," The Man said with a satisfied nod. "It's pretty horrible, isn't it?"

"Yeah.." Matthew panicked about being able to keep the conversation going. What was he going to say now?

They stood for a few moments, leaving an awkward lull.

"It's too bad you can't sit and read your book today," Matthew said, feeling like he'd had a stroke of genius. "It's a good book."

"You've read it?"

"Several times. I love it. It had some really original ideas."

"No way! That's awesome, I've never found anyone else who's heard of it, even!"

"Same. I was surprised to see another copy," Matthew beamed, just before realising the train was stopping again. "Oh crap, this is my stop! Sorry! Bye!"

The glasses man waved him off as he shuffled between people to the door.

 

\--<o>\--

 

The next time Matthew caught that train, it was annoyingly busy again. There were quite a few people standing and he couldn't see The Man. His usual seat was occupied by other people. Lucky for him, his own usual seat had a space free so he shuffled over and slid himself into it. 

He huffed silently and stared down at the feet of the people around him. 

“Hey.”

 He almost jumped up at the voice. The Man was there after all, hidden behind a group of students. He stepped around them and moved to make his way over to Matthew but caught his toe on something. He barrelled forward and Matthew rolled up onto his feet to catch him before he could even think about it. He absorbed the force of The Man hitting his chest and threw his arms around the bespectacled man’s waist to steady him. 

“I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Thank you,” he nodded. “You’ve saved me from terrible embarrassment!”

“Well.. I figured I was a bit softer than the floor.”

“I dunno, you felt pretty hard to me,” he grinned. Matthew‘s eyes flew open wide. “Oh no! No! I meant your abs, I didn’t.. Oh, hey, there’s that embarrassment I was due.. Heh..

 

\--<o>\--

 

A stern-looking middle-aged woman was sitting in his usual seat this time. His chest clenched briefly, heralding a mild wave of nausea. His anxiety was kicking his arse today. It happened to be his birthday and one of his co-workers had given him a card with a badge, which he had been made to wear. As a consequence, everyone who saw him had commented on it, even people who he barely knew. He had been the centre of attention. He hated it. It had been constant, all day. It was too much. He was on pins.

Even this slight change to his planned routine upset him. It sucked.

He swung his head around weakly, panicking about what to do, when he saw The Man in his accustomed spot. He looked up at Matthew and shuffled across on the seat to make room, tipping his head to indicate the space. Matthew gratefully dropped into the seat, thankful for what seemed like rescue from having to think. He leaned his head back against the window and allowed his eyes to fall closed for a moment, sighing some of his exhaustion out. 

“Long day?” The Man said, amused.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Matthew grinned, eyes still closed.

The Man was quiet for a moment. Matthew started to worry that he might be being rude. Perhaps he had sounded short with The Man. He sat up and opened his eyes to find The Man just turning back around from rummaging in his bag and now offering him a cupcake.

“Happy birthday,” The Man smiled.

Matthew was confused into stillness for about three seconds before he realised he was still wearing the badge.

“OH! You saw the.. this,” he said, vaguely pointing in the badge’s general area. “Oh, wow.. Thank you. But.. you don’t even know my name.”

“Easily rectified,” said The Man as Matthew took the gift uncertainly. “What’s your name, mysterious stranger?”

“It’s Mattie.. I mean Matthew.”

“May I call you Mattie?”

“Okay.” He felt terribly bashful now, having accidentally given his most intimate nickname- the one used only by his immediate family and perhaps his two closest friends. That and the fact that he was hyperaware of The Man’s proximity and body heat.

“Hello Mattie. I’m Henning,” he said, offering a handshake which Mattie tried his best with.

“Henning?” Not a name he’d heard much around here.

“I know,” he laughed in an almost apologetic self-deprecating way. “My parents are Danish. This is me.”

He reached into his inside jacket pocket and produced a crisp white business card. 

“Henning Larssen..” he read. The company name was some grand sounding firm of architects in the city centre. 

“It's very nice to make your acquaintance,” Mattie said, falling into his coping mechanism of being really overly polite.

“The pleasure’s mine,” Henning said with a smile that was somehow both cheeky and serene at the same time.

 

It took Mattie until he was halfway through heating up his dinner to realise.

“Wait.. He.. He gave me his number.. OH GOD. Wait. Does this mean something?!”

 His face was blooming into a bright shade of crimson, and it wasn't from the heat of his cooking.

“Shit.. I hope it means something. I'll just.. Uh.. send a little text to say hi. Like super casual. Like it's a one-off. Then if I've got the wrong end of the stick, it's fine.”

After saying so, he debated with himself for ten minutes, mechanically carrying his fish pie to the living room and lowering himself onto the couch to eat while his mind raced.

He took out his phone and the business card, just looking at the card for a moment, stroking the thick cardstock with his thumb. He programmed the number into his contact list and opened the ‘compose new text message’ dialog. He started slowly typing with his forefinger.

 

**_You should be more careful about giving your phone number to strange men! Lol_ **

**_Hope you're having a pleasant evening._ **

**_From Mattie, the guy on the train._ **

 

He barely stopped himself from putting a kiss at the end.

‘Crap, no, that's too forward!’

He read back through it five times before he was able to convince himself it was okay to send. He felt a bit panicked but managed to jab the send button, and away it went. 

 

He started to worry that Henning would be annoyed - that he was bothering him. Maybe that was his work phone.. 

Two minutes later, an answer came. It had seemed like aeons and yet he felt a little afraid to read it. 

 

 **_I don't make a habit of it but you seemed trustworthy. XD_ **  
**_It's pleasant indeed now that I have you to talk to. Just playing some games. And yourself? You out celebrating?_ **

 

His entire body thrummed with an uncertain happiness. 

‘Was that.. Is he flirting?’

 

_**:) Nah, not my scene. Having a quiet one.** _

_**What games?** _

_**I'm eating dinner. Might do some reading later.** _

 

Once the ball was rolling, conversation came surprisingly easy. They talked on and off for the entire evening, discussing the things they liked, among other topics. Mattie learned that Henning was heavily into fantasy and sci-fi, loved to play Dungeons and dragons, lived in an apartment in town with his best friend Niamh and had a tea obsession.

He realised he hadn’t been this excited by someone in a long time.

 

\--<o>\--

\--<o>\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, in which there is something which might possibly be construed as a date.

“Morning Mattie!” said Henning. They sometimes got the same train in the mornings now too. Mattie couldn’t believe his luck.

“Morning.”

“Didn’t have time for breakfast at home?”

“Yeah.. My alarm didn’t go off, for some reason,” he frowned as he took a bite out of the sandwich he’d hurriedly slapped together before hurtling out of his door. He’d obviously overfilled the thing, because a blob of blackcurrant jam splurted out of the end and landed on his pale blue tie. He was frozen in horror for a moment. That was going to stain. 

“OH GOD, THIS IS THE WORST DAY AND IT’S BARELY STARTED YET!”

He held the sandwich away from him, disgusted with its behaviour. 

Henning quickly whipped out a tissue and took hold of the tie to catch the jam before it did any more damage.

“Let me get that for you,” he said, cleaning it as best he could. Mattie held very still. His eyelids drooped a little. Having an attractive man grab him by the tie was kind of a thrill. Maybe he’d found a new kink..

“It’ll probably wash out but..”

 Mattie was yanked out of his reverie as Henning moved back. The excess was gone but there was still a big patch of purple staining his tie.

“Thanks. Guess I'm just going to look like a slob today,” Mattie said with a wan smile.

Henning reached up and undid his own tie before offering it.

“Here, you can wear mine.”

 “Wha..? But you..”

 “I don't really need it. Our dress code isn't exactly strict.”

“Well.. If you’re sure..”

His fingers closed around the sapphire-hued fabric. It was warm and incredibly smooth in texture.

“Wait, is this silk?”

“Yep.”

“I can’t, this must be expensive!”

“You’ll look after it, right?”

“Of course!”

“Then it’s fine.”

 

\--<o>\--

 

Mattie was having a hectic morning, leaping onto the train with a sheaf of papers under his arm and still chewing his last mouthful of marmite on toast. He spread the papers out on his lap before sparing a moment to greet Henning, sitting as he was in the opposite seat. Said greeting got caught in his throat briefly, as he took in Henning’s surprisingly casual figure, with thin royal blue jumper and designer stubble. The jumper looked like it would feel very soft if he hugged him..

“Uh.. Hey! Sorry, I’ve gotta fill in this thing.”

Henning nodded, understanding.

“Have at it, Sirrah!” he grinned.

Mattie became absorbed in trying to fit block capitals into small boxes and Henning gazed at him in a manner that was almost, but not quite, surreptitious. It didn’t matter either way; Mattie wasn’t looking.

Mattie’s wavy hair was in his customary ponytail and Henning felt a sudden need to touch it washing over him. There was a tight warmth in his stomach at the sight of Mattie poking out his tongue slightly as he pondered something.

He looked so focussed and businesslike. In that moment, Henning imagined himself flying across the train to knock all those papers to the floor then kneel on the seat, straddling Mattie’s lap and mashing their lips together.

He was yanked back to awareness and undetermined length of time later by Mattie calling out to him as he tidied his papers and put then away.

“Henning? Henning, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. I’ve had a bit of trouble sleeping. It’s not that bad.”

..which was kind of true. He’d had difficulty switching off at night since his brain decided to race with appreciative thoughts of Mattie and imagined scenarios of them together.

“Aw, that sucks. Have you tried listening to music? I do that sometimes. Got a couple of new age CDs that are pretty relaxing.”

“No, I might have to give that a go,” he smiled. If nothing else it would give his wild imaginings a pleasant soundtrack. 

He adjusted his glasses just to try and take a moment to collect himself.

“Oh!” Mattie exclaimed, bending to have a rummage in his bag. He pulled out Henning’s tie, rolled up neatly, and handed it over. “I gave it a steam.”

“Thank you! You didn’t have to do that.”

He was actually slightly disappointed he wouldn’t be able to catch Mattie’s scent on it. This was getting a bit much. He needed to calm down.

 

 

Staggering onto the train home that same day, Mattie found Henning slouched down in his seat with a paper cup from a coffee shop clutched in his hands. He paused for a few seconds to consider how slender and elegant the man’s fingers looked.

He sat down next to him. They were sort of friends now, right? It was probably okay to, he reasoned. He relaxed a little more when Henning turned towards him with an outward demeanour that was decidedly not annoyed. 

“Heeeyyy!” drawled Henning. “Good day at work?”

“Bit busy for my liking.”

“Same. Not sure how much caffeine is in here but I hope it’s a lot!” he said, lifting his cup as if in a toast. 

“What even is that? It has an unusual aroma!”

“Earl Grey. It’s pretty much my favourite tea.”

“Hmm. I’ve only ever had, like, regular tea. Is it really different?”

“Fairly. It’s flavoured with bergamot. Want to try?” Henning said, offering the cup with raised eyebrows.

“Uh, okay, thanks.”

Mattie took the cup and had a small, delicate sip. He wasn’t sure what to do with his face. He decided on confused.

“That’s odd,” he said, handing it back.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure at first either but it really grew on me!” Henning chuckled.

“Do you drink a lot of different kinds? I don’t really know anything about teas.”

“Not a lot, but there’s a few I like. I know this café that has a separate tea menu. You should come, we could taste a bunch.”

“I’m willing to be educated!” Mattie said with a laugh. His whole body was singing with the idea that Henning wanted to spend time with him outside of their commute. Him particularly. His every nerve was on fire.

He tried not to get his hopes up, though; Henning probably hadn’t meant it.

“I’m free next weekend if you fancy it,” Henning said.

 

\--<o>\--

 

Mattie was curled cosily into one end of his couch, wearing an adorably oversized hoodie and fleece pyjama pants with moose on. His hands were curled around his mobile phone and he leaned over it, smirked into the screen. 

He stared at the photo Henning had just sent of his toes poking up out of foamy bright-pink bathwater. 

 

**‘Niamh talked me into trying one of her bath bombs. It’s actually rather pleasant. 9/10.’**

 

 **‘Sounds amazing’** he replied.

 

**‘It kind of is. She wants to paint my toenails next. There is no escape. At least help me pick a pretty colour, Mattie. Help a guy out.’**

 

**‘Blue like your eyes’**

He panicked a bit after sending that and prayed Henning took it as a joke. 

 

**‘Perfect! *^_^*’**

Phew!

**‘Looking forward to Saturday BTW.’**

 

Mattie had this horrible girlish urge to squeeze a cushion up against his chest and squee.

**‘Me too! I’m excited!’**

There was no answer for a couple of minutes and Mattie began to worry that he’d come on too strong.

 

**‘Gods, you’re adorable <3’**

Mattie wondered at how his face could freeze and burn at the same time. He just sat there entirely immobile for a while, re-reading the words, sure that he must have read it wrong.

**‘I’m so sorry!!! That was Niamh. She stole my phone, the damnable wench!’**

**‘I mean, she’s not wrong but’**

**‘Sorry uh’**

**‘I’m just going to go murder my housemate.’**

 

He was embarrassed, pleased, lost and amused all at once, chuckling as his cheeks glowed red.

**‘Don’t kill her, she’s being so nice to me’**

 

**‘But being nice to you is MY job!’**

 

**‘Job? Who’s paying you?’**

 

**‘You are. Paying me in smiles.’**

 

**‘You’re very silly’**

 

**‘I know. Is it charming, though?’**

 

**‘Kinda’**

 

**‘Heheh! :D So anyway, are we okay to meet at Piccadilly gardens?’...**

 

\--<o>\--

 

The day was unexpectedly fine, at least for the moment. The sun was bright, saturating the city with colour and lightening the general mood. Mattie smiled up at a sizeable open patch of blue in the sky, his anxiety tempered by contentment at the almost peaceful atmosphere. 

He’d had no idea what to wear. It had taken him almost an hour to settle on a fitted black T-shirt with a V-neck, some smart jeans and a purple blazer. He’d left his hair loose and curling around his shoulders, then thrown a black beanie over it when he grew tired of its misbehaviour. 

 

“Guess I don’t look too terrible..” he muttered to himself.

 

“Agreed!” came Henning’s voice from behind him, shocking him into jumping back a step and raising his hands protectively. Henning chuckled. “Looking pretty stylish!”

 

“Aaahh.. Don’t do that!”

 

“I’m sorry!” he grinned, reaching to pat Mattie’s shoulder. “Let’s go get you a sit down so you can recover.”

 

Mattie felt a brief thrill of excitement run up his lower regions into his belly at the contact.

 

“Yeah..”

 

Henning led him around the corner and then across onto a parallel sidestreet upto an unassuming glass-fronted café with rustic yet pretty décor. The tables were rough wood and there was a small vase with a sprig of Gypsophilia on each one. 

Behind the counter were shelves filled with jars of loose tea leaves, and the light fittings on the ceiling and walls were made of brass.

 

“It’s a bit emptier in that corner; shall we go there?”

Mattie nodded happily. Maybe Henning had picked up on some of his nervous habits and was being considerate. Once he had taken a seat, Mattie allowed himself to notice Henning’s appearance a little. He was sporting some nice slacks and a finely tailored overcoat in navy, but best of all, he was wearing a nerdy Lord of the Rings T-shirt that Mattie was silently going nuts over. This was the most casual he’d seen Henning, even more than that blue jumper. He wanted to touch him. That was unusual for Mattie.

 

 

He took a sip of Lapsang souchong and quickly grimaced, groaned and washed it down with water.

“Urh!.. It’s like ash!”

“I know!” Henning laughed as he neatened up the arrangement of his cutlery. “I’m glad it’s not just me that thinks that!”

“Maybe we could try a sweeter one next.”

“Good idea! How about this one?” Henning said, pointing on the menu to a vanilla-flavoured Ceylon.

“Ooh, that does sound nice.”

He reached for the empty pot at his elbow to move it out of the way a bit, but Henning had had the same thought a split-second earlier and Mattie’s hand landed on top of his. His skin was smooth and warm. Mattie pulled back bashfully. 

“Sorry!”

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

“But..”

“Then how about this..” Henning leaned forward and clasped Mattie’s hand for a moment, rubbing the knuckles with his thumb before moving away again. He grinned a toothy grin. “Now we’re even!”

Luckily, the waitress appeared before Henning could notice that he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

 

Later, when the waitress brought the bill, Henning snatched it up before Mattie could get a look.

“Wait, how much is my share?” he asked.

“It’s my treat,” Henning smiled benevolently. He stood to walk to the till. “Won’t be a sec.”

“What? No, you can’t do that!” Mattie protested, grabbing his stuff to follow.

“Too late!”

“You can’t!”

“I’m already doing it!” he laughed, handing his debit card to a smirking cashier along with the bill.

“Aww.. Well, alright, as long as I pay next time.”

Henning looked very happy at that.

 

As they stepped back out onto the street, Henning seemed to be very interested in his own shoes.

“So.. Are you in a rush or do you feel like a look round the shops or something?”

Mattie flushed with a quiet joy. He didn’t have to leave yet!

“I don’t have any other plans.”

Henning smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's cliché and lame and schmoopy but I dunno, man, I kinda like it like that.

 

They were texting each other nearly every day by now, even immediately after they’d just seen each other on the train, and Mattie realised he’d probably never been this close to someone before. Even when he’d actually had a boyfriend a few years back the guy had got bored with him after a few months. Maybe he just wasn’t exciting enough.

He hadn’t felt a connection like this back then. It was a little frightening in a way.

Mattie had even talked a little about his anxiety, more than he had with anyone else. And Henning had _understood_. He hadn’t just basically told him to get over it like some people had.

He stared at the screen thoughtfully, tapping his fingers against his thigh. What to talk about..

He hadn’t really decided where he was going to take Henning for lunch next time, so there was that.                            

 

‘ **Do you like Japanese food?** ’

 

He liked this restaurant. The tables had buttons you could press to call over a member of staff when you wanted something. It helped him relax a bit knowing he wouldn’t have to make a show of himself to get someone’s attention. Also, the food was amazing.

 

“Oh my god!” said Henning from the other side of the small table, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy.  “I want to eat these sriracha fries every day of my life.”

Mattie chuckled into his bottle of ramuné.

“Do you think people are looking at us and thinking we’re on a business lunch?” Henning asked.

They were both wearing suits. Mattie had had to work in the morning and had come straight from the office, and Henning had dressed to match him so he wouldn’t feel too bad about it.

“Oh, like you’re a prospective client and I have to try and impress you?”

“I’m definitely impressed.”

“It is a nice place, isn’t it?”

“That too.”

“Hm?”

“Your _company_ is excellent!” Henning said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Then I look forward to a long a rewarding relationship between us!” he laughed. He turned a bit nervous after he realised how some of that could have sounded.

“I’ll drink to that!” Henning said, raising his glass. “Kanpai!”

Henning’s phone made a noise then. Mattie thought he recognised the soundbyte from a video game. Possibly one of the Elder scrolls ones.

“Sorry,” Henning said contritely, as he quickly checked it.

“It’s okay. It might be important.”

“It’s really not!” he laughed. “Just Niamh checking up on us.”

“Is she worried about something?”

“Nah, just.. a bit too curious, maybe,” Henning chuckled.

“Oooh.. What’s that?” Mattie asked, pointing at Henning’s phone strap- a wire cage holding a small pearlescent icosahedron with numbers on the faces. “A Dungeons and dragons thing?”

“Yes! It’s a 20-sided die. We call it a d20. It’s the one you use most in the game.”

“It looks really cool. What do you use it for?”

After that, Henning launched into an enthusiastic explanation of the game’s core mechanic while they shared a plate of chocolate mochi.

 

“Can I walk you to the station?” Mattie asked.

“Thanks, that’d be nice,” Henning said, feeling quite touched at Mattie’s attentiveness. “I’m meeting Niamh in there, though, so you might want to hide or else she’ll probably bombard you with questions! She’s in an excitable mood so I don’t know if it would make you uncomfortable..”

“It’s kind of you to think of that. Thank you,” he smiled. “I’ll leave you at the door then, maybe.”

“Cool! Aahh, it’s been a fun afternoon.”

“Yeah, it was pretty great,” Mattie grinned, feeling worn out in a nice way.

“Let me know if you feel like it again sometime. It’s my turn next!”

“Okay!” he answered, perhaps a little too quickly to look cool about it.

Shortly after, they came upon the station approach and slowed to a halt a few feet outside the doors.

“Well!..” Henning said in that awkward manner that is peculiarly British. Mattie was looking at him with such an expression of dejection, so longing and crestfallen. that he was momentarily struck dumb by the ache it caused in his chest.

‘Oh god, you’re so cute!’ he almost said.

“Bro hug?” he said instead.

Mattie gave a tiny, watery smile and moved towards him rather than away, so he took that as a yes and threw his arms around him, giving him a good squeeze. He quietly breathed in the scent of Mattie’s hair.

‘ _Damn_ , but he smells good.’

He pulled back before it got weird but left his hands holding onto Mattie’s upper arms for just a bit longer.

“Thank you for today.”

“I enjoyed it,” said Mattie, looking down at the top button of Henning’s jacket but smiling widely.

“Take care on your way home,” said Henning, finally stepping away.

“You too.”

 

Mattie watched through the doors as Henning walked onto the main concourse of the station and was promptly ambushed by a tall, slim woman wearing a kilt. Her hair was short and masculine in style and coloured a fluorescent pink.

She jumped on Henning joyfully and gave him a playful shake before pulling him very close and putting her dark-painted lips to his ear. Mattie suddenly felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. They seemed very intimate. Henning put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the platforms. They looked like a couple.

 

Mattie lay flat on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He’d been there for about an hour now, according to the clock. His expression was blank. He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. This was driving him up the wall. He had to know. He grabbed his phone, tapped out a message and sent it before he could reconsider.

 

‘ **Niamh seemed cool. How long have you been going out?** ’

 

‘ **We’re not. We are definitely not going out.** ’

 

‘ **I saw her whispering sweet nothings in your ear** ’

He didn’t panic about sounding peevish. He was too busy being peevish.

 

‘ **Are you jealous?** ’

 

‘ **Why would I be jealous?!!** ’

 

Henning was smiling to himself on his own couch. Mattie was totally jealous over him.

‘ **I can’t be going out with Niamh because I’m 100% gay. For that matter, so is she! :D** ’

 

‘ **Oh**

 **Cool** ’

 

‘ **You don’t have to worry, I’m very much single.** ’

 

‘ **I wasn’t worried** ’

 

‘ **Want to know what she whispered in my ear?** ’

 

‘ **What?** ’

 

‘ **She said she thinks you and me are cute together.**

 **She saw us through the door when we were saying goodbye.** ’

 

Mattie’s brain stopped working for long minutes after he read that. He felt like everything had shut down at first, then he felt like twelve different replies were trying to get through his processors at once and all getting wedged in there together. He read it again to make sure he hadn’t made a mistake.

But no, that is definitely what it said.

He didn’t have to make any reply anyway as Henning soon continued.

 

‘ **:D**

**She sure is a character.**

**I think you might get on well after a period of adjustment lol**

**You could come visit sometime if you’d like**

**Or maybe you could meet her on more neutral ground first if you want to make a quick escape haha!** ’

 

‘ **That sounds nice** ’ Mattie replied at length, finally able to think again, just about. He stood and padded towards the kitchen to put the kettle on, and started humming a low, pleasant tune. His expression had softened considerably.

 

\--<o>\--

 

“Hey!” said Mattie as he plonked himself down happily next to Henning. He was feeling a bit more at ease around him recently, or at least closer to bashful than anxious.

“Hello, handsome!” Henning said with a cheeky wink.

“Oh, give over!” he laughed, giving Henning a gentle shove.

Henning looked at him with a very soft expression. He leaned in like he had a juicy secret to tell.

“Mattie.. I have a confession..” he breathed furtively. Mattie went very still at the low whisper and the feel of breath on his cheek. “I’ve been a bad boy.”

Mattie’s heart almost seized. An imperceptible shudder ran through him.

“I went back for more chocolate mochi!” he said, grinning. “I couldn’t help myself. Here, I saved you some!”

He handed Mattie a plastic tray containing a couple of the tasty rice treats. Mattie shook himself from his reverie and coughed out a sound of pleasant surprise.

“Thank you! You didn’t have to.”

“Well, you are sweet enough already, but hey..”

This man was going to be the death of him with his jokey flirting.

 

He enjoyed the mochi with his lunch later that day. Puzzled co-workers glanced at him curiously the whole time, wondering what had him tickled so pink.

 

\--<o>\--

 

“Hey, Mattie?”

“Hm?”

They were sitting in a different seat this evening, just for a change of pace. They faced forward in the train’s direction of travel, their thighs and upper arms touching cosily.

“It occurs to me that I don’t actually know what your surname is, still.”

Mattie looked at him and blinked once before he burst out laughing.

“What an oversight, Mr Larssen!”

“To be fair, _you_ didn’t give _me_ a business card.”

“This is true,” Mattie agreed, settling into a muted chuckle. “Matthew Augustin, at your service.”

Henning let out a sigh.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cooler..”

Mattie didn’t get any chance to respond to that as Henning suddenly let out something akin to a squeal and grabbed hold of him by the arms, moving right up into his space in what seemed to  be.. fear? The man was basically climbing into his lap in panic. Mattie put his arms around him protectively since it was all he could think of to do.

“Oh god, don’t let it touch me!” Henning whimpered, clinging on tightly. Mattie saw a largish moth fluttering past, apparently the creature in question.

‘So he’s not so perfect after all! How adorable!’ he thought to himself.

He was about to reassure Henning that it was gone now but then he thought it would be alright to relish this just another few seconds.

He rubbed Henning’s back for about 3 more seconds before he realised he was being cruel and said something.

On the bright side he did get to enjoy Henning’s pink, embarrassed face after that.

 

\--<o>\--

 

Henning looked across on feeling the slight nudge to find Mattie had been lulled to sleep by the movement of the train and had slumped sideways, dropping his head down onto Henning’s shoulder. He gazed at him fondly and caught himself partway through reaching to stroke Mattie’s cheek.

“Calm down, Henning,” he thought, lowering his hand.

He settled himself more comfortably and leaned his head ever so slightly against Mattie’s.

 

They were pulling into the stop before Mattie’s now and he was still dozing. It was probably about time to wake him, Henning reckoned.

“Mattie..” he said quietly into the top of the blond head. He still smelled amazing. Henning could get addicted to that scent. Mattie didn’t answer.

“Mattie..” he tried again, a bit louder. Still nothing. A gentle shake of the arm did not avail either. The train was trundling along, already reducing speed for Mattie’s stop.

“Only one thing for it, then,” Henning said under his breath before bracing Mattie against his side and pulling his arm up around his shoulders.

Mattie mumbled as Henning basically carried him off the train onto the small, deserted station platform. As the train moved off, Mattie slid his other arm around Henning’s neck and burrowed close. He nuzzled into Henning’s neck with a muffled moan that Henning enjoyed far too much. His eyelids drooped and fell closed as he gave in and allowed himself to revel in the closeness for just a minute. His hand stroked Mattie’s hair. He knew they should move but he didn’t know where Mattie’s house actually was. Then Mattie murmured his name and tightened his arms. Henning was stunned, blushing furiously.

“Mattie,” he said, pushing him upright with some regret. He finally came awake.

“Hm? Wha.. Where am I?”

“You fell asleep on the train home. We’re at your stop.”

Henning quickly fastened his coat to disguise what was going on downstairs. It was autumn now; it wouldn’t seem odd.

“Oh crap!” Mattie exclaimed, coming to full awareness. “I’m really sorry! And there won’t be another train for an hour.. You wanna come back to my place? Least I can do is offer you a cup of tea while you wait. Unless you want to call a taxi or something and I’ll pay.”

He laid a hand on Henning’s arm as if petitioning for forgiveness.

“A cup of tea sounds lovely,” he smiled.

 

Mattie put the cups of tea down on the table then began picking random things up and tidying them away.

“Thanks,” said Henning. “You don’t have to worry about tidying or anything. I’m not fussed. I know you’re tired. Take a load off.”

He took hold of Mattie’s arm and pulled him down onto the couch beside him.

“I really shouldn’t have stayed up so late reading!” Mattie laughed.

“I get you. I do the same sometimes.”

Mattie took a swig of his tea, then leant back, cradling the mug on the knee.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask..”

“Mm?” said Henning, lifting his own tea for a dainty sip.

“What do you need to start playing D&D?”

“Oh, well.. A group of people, a character sheet, some dice and the rules. Why, are you interested in trying it out?”

“Yeah, I think I’d like to. It sounds so awesome.”

“I mean, I’ve been planning to do a one-shot with my group soon if you wanted to join in. It’s only one or two sessions worth so it’s no commitment if you don’t get into it and I can lend you some dice and stuff.”

“That’d be great! I’d love to!”

“Cool! Let me text you a link to the basic rules. Do you have Skype?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, I do.”

“I’ll text you my username too so if you don’t mind video chat we can go through building you a character when you have some time.”

“Sounds good! This is exciting!”

“Yeah! I’m free all weekend so just let me know. I’m interested to see what kind of character you’ll decide on!” Henning beamed.

 

Shortly afterwards, Mattie was dozing again. It was about time for Henning to get back for the train, loath as he was to move. He fought a sudden compulsion for a moment. He failed. He planted a lightning-fast kiss on Mattie’s temple, then ran for the front door. The blond had seemed too out of it to notice, though. Henning typed out a goodbye text message as he walked and tried to calm himself.

Good lord, he was living dangerously, these days..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the good chapter- the one with the D&D, the cupboard and the cliffhanger. :D

 

“So what race were you thinking of playing as?” Henning asked the image of Mattie on his computer screen.

“I think I’d like to be a wood elf.”

“Aah, that sounds great! None of the others are playing an elf so that’ll be fun. I love elves.”

“Is that Mattie?!” came a voice from behind Henning.

Mattie saw a figure swing into the camera frame beside Henning- the pink-haired woman.

“Hey Mattie! I’m Niamh! Oh my god, your hair looks so nice!”

“Thank you!” said Mattie, looking slightly like a deer in headlights (albeit a pleased one).

“We’re looking forward to having you round for game night, aren’t we, Henning?” she said pointedly. She usually called him Hen, so he knew she meant business.

“So much; it’s going to be ace!”

“I’m playing a human warlord! I’m so hyped!” Niamh said. “Okay, I’m gonna go, you guys have fun, see you soon, Mattie!”

She draped herself over Henning’s shoulders and pretended to take a bite out of the top of his head. “‘kay, bye!”

And then she was gone.

“So, yeah, that was hurricane Niamh, I guess,” said Henning.

“Wow..”

“Don’t worry, she’ll calm down for the game. You will be able to get a word in edgeways,” he laughed.

 

\--<o>\--

 

In the end, Mattie had decided to be a wood elf rogue named Danion Verlandis- a short and slender hermit with long green hair and large brown eyes. Himself, Niamh’s warlord and a paladin and wizard played by two other friends, Josh and Linz, were currently in the midst of combat. They had bested all adversaries but one- a fearsome hobgoblin wielding a chipped battleaxe. It was Mattie’s turn.

“He growls at you, face damp with blood and sweat. What would you like to do?” asked Henning from behind his Dungeon Master’s screen.

“Can I throw my dagger at him?”

“Make an attack roll.”

He rolled his d20 (borrowed from Henning) and his companions erupted into cheers when it settled on a natural twenty. His eyes bulged.

“A critical hit! Roll damage. That’ll be 2d4 plus 2 from your DEX modifier.”

Mattie rolled the dice and quickly added it up.

“Six.”

“Danion.. How will you strike the killing blow?” Henning said with great moment. He’d done it. They were victorious. The others went wild.

 

“You hear a twig snap behind you. It echoes slightly, making you feel the true enormity of the open forest. A wood elf stands behind you. He is clad in leather. His brown hair is twisted into a topknot with small, untidy braids running along the side of his head. His eyes are grey and exceedingly pale. They seem to glow in the gloom. He looks shocked.

‘Danion..’ you hear him breathe.

You recognise him, Danion, from your village in the great forest. He is Arrel, your friend since childhood and, at times it has seemed, potentially more. You see his eyes fill with tears.

He launches himself into your arms and holds you so tight it’s almost painful. You feel him weep into your shoulder.

‘I’m so glad you’re here..’ he says.”

Mattie looked very moved by this, and excited to be the focus of the story right now. He seemed to be very in character.

“‘I’m happy to see you too, Arrel. I.. I missed you so much.’”

“‘Danion..’ He sniffles a little, trying to regain his composure. ‘I looked for you so long. I didn’t know what to do when you left the village. I felt like a part of me had been torn out!’”

Mattie thought for a moment.

“Can I do an insight check to see if he’s being truthful?”

“Sure, roll a d20 and add your modifier.”

“..Sixteen.”

“You’ve known this man all your life. You declared adulthood together. You know his body language. He’s not a terrible liar but you know all his tells. He’s being completely honest. These are his true feelings and they seem deeper than you ever expected.”

“I.. Danion reaches up to stroke the back of Arrel’s neck and says ‘I didn’t know..’ and he turns and.. presses a kiss into his hair.”

Niamh squealed. Henning looked pink and happy. Josh and Linz whooped teasingly.

“And I think we’ll call that our halfway break!” said Henning.

“OH MY GOD, NO WHY?! IT’S JUST GETTING JUICY!!” cried Niamh.

“Yeah but I need the toilet,” he laughed. “Plus, we’re out of snacks.”

“You’re right, I have a duty to perform,” she said. “A sacred duty as the appointed Snack Master. I shall bring forth popcorn and yet more of my marvellous bounty!”

“I know you will. I was right to choose you for this task!” Henning grinned before giving Mattie a sly wink and exiting the room.

“Nobody warned me this game was so intense!” he said, laughing in astonishment.

 

\--<o>\--

 

“Wow, Hen’s taking ages up there. Maybe he’s gone to Narnia. Like, to steal ideas and stuff. Mattie, could you go find him? I’m dying to see what happens!” said Niamh.

“Thanks, Hun!” she grinned as he nodded and left the room. Then, as an amused aside: “I bet Hen’s touching himself! Haha!”

 

Mattie got to the top of the stairs and saw the toilet door was open and nobody was inside. He didn’t know what the other rooms were and the doors were all pushed to so he couldn’t see inside.

“Henning..?”

Henning appeared from the farthest door and stepped over to him. His hair was a bit mussed at the side as if he’d been lying on it. Mattie reached up and smoothed it without thinking. Henning surprised him by letting out a quiet gasp.

Just then they heard Josh beginning to climb the stairs, complaining that he’d drunk too much coffee, and Henning grabbed Mattie by the hand and tugged him into the closest door. He quietly closed the door behind them. He didn’t move away. It was mostly dark in here but Mattie could just see shelves right by their sides.

“Are we in a cupboard?” he whispered.

“Maybe..”

“What for?”

“Because.. I panicked and.. I want.. I don’t think I can ask for this with words. Mattie..”

Mattie felt Henning’s hand stroke his cheek. It felt nice. It made him shiver in a pleasant way. He held still so as not to discourage it. Henning took Mattie’s left hand and brought it up to lie on his shoulder, covering it with his own hand to keep it there.

“If you don’t want it, give me a push. Just a little push here and I’ll back off.” He gave Mattie’s hand a gentle squeeze to accentuate the word ‘here’. Then he was closer. So close. Henning’s thumb caressed the side of his face. He was almost panting. They both were. Each felt the other’s breath on his face, his lips. Mattie’s jaw fell slack. The world shrank down to just the two of them, to just that place where their breath mingled. Henning moved forward so slowly, like time was running at a different rate in this dimension that was only theirs, like swimming through molasses. Mattie couldn’t be sure it was real. He held still, not trusting his senses, because how could something this wonderful be true? How could Henning be about to kiss him? His heart was thumping like a bass drum, so hard it shook him.

But then their lips touched and he gasped sharply. Henning made a soft noise and slid his hand back from Mattie’s cheek to comb his fingers into his hair, cradling his head.

He almost thought he might lose consciousness for a second, god it was so beautiful. It was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened. He felt like he was falling. He gripped the front of Henning’s jacket with his free hand and pushed into the kiss, into those lips that were softer than they had any right to be. Henning moaned so quiet, for only him to hear. He felt the vibration of it in his bottom lip.

They were kissing. They were kissing and it was so good.

When they pulled back it was barely by half an inch, their noses still touching, nuzzling.

Just then they heard the toilet flushing. Henning quickly dropped one last hurried kiss on Mattie’s lips, then opened the door, pulled them out and closed it behind them again before Josh came out of the toilet. He hoped Josh would assume they’d been in another room.

“Oh, there you are!” said Josh. “Ready to go?”

“Yep! Right behind you,” said Henning.

 

\--<o>\--

 

“And that’s where we’re going to leave it for tonight!” said Henning.

“Aaahh! That was so good!” Niamh enthused. “I am exhausted!”

“So what do you think?” Henning asked, looking at Mattie. “Would you play it again?”

“I would absolutely play it again. I’d play it again _right now_ , I loved it so much!”

Mattie still looked a bit pink and flustered. He was so cute.. Henning felt a rush of happiness at being able to share this thing he loved with this person he..

His thoughts were interrupted by Linz and Josh getting to their feet and collecting their stuff together.

“Well, we’d best be off,” said Linz. “Thanks man, that was awesome. See you next week?”

“Yep, cool. See you later!”

“It’s been fun, Mattie. Hope to see you again!” Josh grinned.

“Definitely!”

They had quick hugs and Niamh saw them to the front door.

“I should go too,” said Mattie. He had that dejected look again, although it seemed he was trying to hide it with a smile. Henning reached for his hand to stop him stepping away from the table.

“Do you have to?”

Mattie stared somewhere near his chin, wide-eyed and a tad short of breath.

“You can stay over if you like. I can lend you anything you need.”

“You mean.. to.. um..”

It took Henning a second to catch on.

“Oh no, no, I didn’t mean.. I wouldn’t push for anything you weren’t ready for. I meant we could watch a film.. or play games. I’m just.. not ready to give up your company yet,” he said quietly. He half suspected that Niamh was around the corner, eavesdropping silently.

She absolutely was.

“It would be less stressful getting the bus during the day than waiting for the nightbus in the dark..” Mattie admitted.

Henning squeezed the hand he still hadn’t let go of.

“Plus you get to have fancy hot chocolate with squirty cream on top, made by yours truly!”

“Sold!”

 

\--<o>\--

 

Mattie lay on his couch, yet again, thinking furiously and crushing a cushion to death in his arms. It was a wonder his brain wasn’t overheating. He had had a pleasant evening at Henning’s. They’d leaned against each other while they played XBox and it had been cosy, thrilling and frightening in equal measure. When they couldn’t stay awake any longer, Henning had offered Mattie his bed, saying he would take the couch, but Mattie wouldn’t hear of it. Henning had a double bed which they ended up sharing, with Henning promising he wouldn’t touch Mattie without permission. They’d held hands, Henning had given him a long kiss goodnight and they had slept. They’d kept their distance. They hadn’t talked about it.

Mattie buried his face in the much-abused cushion and groaned in frustration.

‘What does this mean? He wants us to be friends with benefits? He didn’t make any confession or anything.. Is it because I’m convenient? Aaarghh! I don’t want that! I mean I do but I don’t. I can’t. I can’t be that. It’s no good.’

 

The next day, overflowing with doubts, he started getting the earlier train again.

 

\--<o>\--

\--<o>\--


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming! I have slowed down a lot but I am still working on a few more chapters for this. I've got plans for these boys..  
> Part 5 involves a dramatic resolution and a bunch of schmoop.

Henning tried to text him a couple of times in the days that followed but Mattie didn’t read them. He was an emotional wreck, barely getting through the workday without a full-on breakdown only to stagger away afterwards and get a train that felt like the wrong train. Those journeys were overcrowded yet lonely, with no friend to distract him from the people shoving up against him or getting in his personal space. There were a couple of times he felt close to panicking. He’d got so comfortable on those shared journeys that suddenly being back where he’d started was horrible. He missed him. He missed him badly, but he couldn’t look at him right now without wanting him, and worse- wanting more than it seemed he wanted to give.

 

‘It’s better this way,’ he thought. ‘It will hurt less.’

He wasn’t sure if he was convinced.

 

\--<o>\--

 

Henning lay in bed, curled into a foetal position on his side. He stared dumbly at his phone. Still no reply. Just nothing. Nothing for days. This was agony. He covered his face with his hands.

 

\--<o>\--

 

Mattie stepped down onto the platform with a heavy sigh.

 

‘What a miserable day.’

And they were doing work on the tracks so he had to get off in town and bus it from there. He trudged back along the platform a bit, thinking to call in the toilets before he left.

 

Another train pulled in as he emerged and began to wander towards the stairs. He didn’t think anything of it, at least not until footsteps hurried up behind him and a man’s voice said his name. Or rather, The Man’s voice. He tried not to look at Henning’s face as he turned around.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked nervously.

 

“There are engineering works.”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

“I..” Henning paused and looked around. It was fairly busy. “Come here a minute.”

He took Mattie’s hand and led him to a quiet corner near the far end of the platform.

“You didn’t like it?” Henning asked, sadly. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked. Mattie couldn’t lie to that face.

 

“I.. I did, I just.. I can’t.. casually..”

 

Henning took his hands and stepped closer. He looked mortified and almost desperate.

 

“I’m so sorry! It’s because I didn’t say anything, isn’t it? I must have left you so confused. It was anything but casual. I could never be just casual with you.”

He leaned in and gently nosed the hair at the side of Mattie’s head, his lips close to the blond’s ear. “I should have told you then that I love you. I’m so in love with you, Mattie.”

 

Mattie was stunned. He’d said it twice. There was no way he’d heard wrong. Mattie’s eyes filled with tears. He felt weak. He’d never been so relieved or so close to falling to his knees. He squeezed Henning’s hands as much as he was able and clumsily pressed his lips against whatever he could reach, mostly Henning’s temple and cheek.  Henning pulled back his head just enough to face him and Mattie wasted no time in capturing his lips with his own. Gods, they were like silk. This was so right.

He stopped before they could get carried away.

“We should head home,” he said in a breathless daze.

 

“Oh.. Okay,” Henning said, sounding disappointed.

 

“Oh no, I mean.. You’re coming with me, right?”

He cheered up very quickly at that, beaming and kissing Mattie on the forehead before throwing an arm around his shoulders to escort him towards the stairs again.

“I’d like that. I’ll get us a taxi. I don’t want to share you with anyone more than absolutely necessary right now. Or, you know, ever.”

 

Mattie tried to hide his face. Now that he knew for sure the flirting was serious, it was going to be ten times worse. Or ten times better. Maybe both.

 

\--<o>\--

 

Mattie shepherded Henning ahead of him into the living room and closed the front door behind them. He felt at a bit of a loss for a moment because he wanted to be right up in Henning’s space right now, but also he felt he must act as a genteel host, offer refreshments, take the man’s coat. He had, after all, just outright refused to let Mattie put any money towards their cab ride. One must have manners.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by Henning coming back out and taking him by the hands to lead him into the living room. His guest had already taken off his coat and laid it over his bag in the corner by the couch, tucked tidily out of the way.

 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Mattie blurted, in a desperate attempt to be hospitable.

 

“Only if you’re having one yourself,” Henning smiled, bringing Mattie’s hands up to his face and kissing the knuckles lightly.

 

“I.. I wasn’t going to..”

 

“I'm glad. I'm not sure I can bear to be away from you for even a minute right now,” Henning said quietly. He reached to push Mattie’s coat down over his shoulders. Mattie let him do it, stunned by those words and the expression on Henning’s face that made him believe the sincerity of them. He pulled off Mattie's coat and folded it neatly before draping it over the arm of the nearby chair. Mattie nearly jumped him then and there but he held off long enough to guide them to the couch. He took Henning's hand in order to do so and didn't let it go again.

Henning stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. It was so gentle. Mattie felt tingly.

 

“I, uh..” Henning began. He paused and cleared his throat nervously. Mattie felt a rush of sympathy and affection.

 

“Before, you said you couldn't ask with words,” Mattie said. “You can ask. You can ask me anything. I won't be mad. You don't have to worry. I..” He pitched his head down and looked at their entwined hands. He realised he was shaking. His chest felt tight but, rather than purely anxiety, there was a side of pleasant excitement. He took a deep breath to force out the next part. “I really like you.”

 

Henning let out a throaty happy sound and squeezed Mattie's hand.

“I'll try then. I.. Uh.. I would like it if I could be your boyfriend. Will you go out with me?”

 

“Yes!” He beamed, looking into Henning's eyes for a moment, then burying his face in the other man’s shoulder. Henning wrapped his free arm around Mattie and hugged him tightly. “Be my boyfriend.”

 

“I don't think I've ever been as happy as this before,” Henning murmured. Mattie's heart throbbed. He clutched onto the back of Henning's shirt. He turned his head and found himself trying to memorise the shape of Henning's jawline, the length of his eyelashes, the velvety colour of his lips.

He felt entranced.

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

 

“Please, yes. Kiss me any time you'd like. We're boyfriends now, right?”

 

“Yeah..” he breathed, letting the idea sink in a bit. He had a boyfriend. The Man was his boyfriend now. How did he get this lucky?

He was a little short of breath. Henning was leaning towards him. He moved in to brush Henning’s cheek with his nose, just relishing the closeness. He couldn’t believe he was allowed this. Henning gasped. He had caused that. He liked the idea of that.

Henning felt so warm. The smell of him filled Mattie’s nose and it was intoxicating.

He caressed Henning’s back and Henning hummed with pleasure. God, he loved that, it was.. exciting. Each positive response emboldened him a little more. A smile slowly took over his face. Finally, he kissed him firmly. When that went down well he deepened it, sucking at Henning’s bottom lip. The otherwise silent room made their deep sighs, soft moans and the wet sounds of their mouths and tongues seem loud.

Henning ended up slumped halfway down on the couch, with Mattie partly on top of him. They pulled away begrudgingly and laughed together, just very quiet and gentle and secretive. Mattie playfully pulled Henning’s glasses down his nose with one finger, stopping suddenly halfway when Henning’s stomach made a very loud gurgle. He seemed to snap out of his reverie a little, realising his position and nervously retreating back to his own side of the couch. Henning looked mildly embarrassed by his digestive system’s outcry.

 

“You want to order a takeaway?” Mattie suggested.

 

“That sounds amazing,” Henning smiled, gratefully.

 

Later, the sound of the television made a muted backing track to their soft snores. Satisfactorily filled with fish and chips, they sprawled together on the couch in each other’s arms with their heads leaning against each other.

 

\--<o>\--

 

Mattie felt very warm but very comfortable. His face was pressed into something firm- It was Henning’s shoulder. Everything came back to him and his mouth pulled slowly into a contented smile, even as the rest of him remained still. As the feeling came back into his arms, he found them encircling Henning and tightened them possessively. Well, okay, maybe his neck wasn’t in the best position. It was starting to feel a little achey now. He lifted his head to give it a little stretch and blinked his eyes open. Henning was still dozing, his head tipped back on the back of the couch and his mouth slightly open. Hearing his soft breaths made Mattie’s heart ache, just a little bit. God, but he was beautiful.

He reached up to stroke Henning’s hair, thinking to memorise the feel of it. It felt really nice, smooth like satin against his fingers. He continued petting it carefully. Henning sighed contentedly. It seemed he was starting to wake up. Part of him felt like he should back off, but mostly he didn’t really want to. He had to keep telling himself he was probably allowed to show his boyfriend affection. Regardless, his heart still skipped a beat when Henning cracked his eyes open with a lazy smile. Although, part of that may have been for nicer reasons.

 

“Hi,” Henning said. His voice was growly with sleep.

 

“Hi,” Mattie replied, brushing his fingers down the other man’s cheek in a kind of fascination. Henning reached to cover Mattie’s hand with his own. Mattie felt Henning’s other hand caress his back fondly, encouraging him closer. He turned his head slightly to press his lips to Mattie’s fingers. He’d never felt so treasured before, not with anyone he’d been with previously. He felt like his skin was tingling all over, like every inch of him was alive and in awe.

He had been kneeling up on the couch to Henning’s right but hovering at an odd angle caused him to lose his balance and drop down sideways onto Henning’s lap.

 

“Sorry!” he said, awkwardly. Henning just laughed and hugged him round his middle.

 

“Not a problem,” he said. “It’s not every day someone so gorgeous falls in my lap!”

Mattie’s face felt hot. He thought to himself how right he had been about the flirting being better and worse now.

He wanted to kiss him but then he began to worry that he might have gross morning breath, so he pulled away slightly. Henning instinctively moved with him and a small grimace pinched his face for a second as he felt an ache in his shoulder.

 

“Oh, you’re sore from sleeping on the couch.. I’m sorry,” Mattie said sadly.

 

“Worth it,” Henning smiled.

 

“If you want, you can go take a hot shower while I make breakfast. You might feel better.”

 

“That sounds good. I will, then. Thanks.”

 

“Come on, I’ll show you how it works,” he said, getting to his feet and taking Henning’s hand.

 

Mattie found himself humming as he cooked for them, and sporadically thinking about how Henning was entirely naked in the room above. He was in such a fine mood. Last night had been pretty wonderful as Friday nights went. But what to do with the weekend?

 

They ended up going for a walk after they’d eaten, just a leisurely wander to the park around the corner. The breeze was cool and refreshing, and made the leaves on the trees whisper as it jostled them. The clouds were wispy and few and far between. The sky was surprisingly bright blue. It seemed like the world was brand new. They held tight onto each other’s hand the whole time.

When they got back, they had tea and biscuits and put a comedy show on. Very quickly it ended up just being background noise to their conversation.

 

“I really liked Danion,” Henning said.

 

“I really liked Arrel,” Mattie laughed in return.

 

“I honestly hadn’t planned on that whole thing. In retrospect I thought it might have been a bit obvious. I think I got carried away!” he smiled.

 

“Niamh loved it, though!”

 

“Didn't she just! She begged me to get you to join the weekly game, so think about it, if you’d like.”

 

“I will!” he smiled.

 

Indeed, the previous morning, Henning had been about to leave the house when Niamh had latched onto his arm and clutched it in desperation.

 

"You have to get him to join the regular D&D game! Pleeeease get him to play again, Hen! Danion and Arrel were so cute, I need more of them!" she wheedled.

 

"I'll try, okay!" he laughed. "I'd like that too."

 

He'd had to drag his arm from her grasp as she gave a plaintive whine.

 

Henning chuckled at the memory.

 

“Speaking of Niamh, I'd better put her out of her misery and tell her where I've been. I have about ten messages from her and I only answered the first one to let her know I was alive!”

 

Later, they finished a late lunch just as the daylight was starting to fade. Henning looked a little sad as he looked out of the window at the darkening grey-blue sky.

 

“I guess I should head off soon. Much as I don’t want to leave you.”

 

“Aw.. I wish you didn’t have to go either. It’s been so nice.”

 

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

 

“I don’t have any plans, no.”

 

“Want to go on a date? A proper one?” Henning grinned.

 

\--<o>\--

\--<o>\--


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date, some awkwardness, some D&D and a cunning plan.

They’d arranged to meet by the tram station at Shudehill for their first real date since it was handy for the buses too. Henning checked his watch again for the third time in five minutes. He’d arrived over twenty minutes too early, partly through miscalculating the travel time and partly through overexcitement. He adjusted his Dungeons and dragons bowtie and brushed a small piece of lint from his tweedy sleeve. He hoped he was pulling off this hipster nerd look. He usually went for either formal suits or nerdy T-shirt casual but rarely in-between. At least he was fairly sure his bum looked alright in the tight black jeans.

He checked his watch again.

A few moments later he caught sight of the beloved blond barnet he’d been waiting for, pulled up into a cute man-bun. Damn, but Mattie looked good all in black. He had one hand in the pocket of his long coat and the shirt, open at the collar, contrasted strikingly with the exposed skin of his throat. It was funny how Mattie could look awkward yet ebullient at the same time.

He was carrying a rather lovely bouquet of orange tiger lilies and teal-coloured roses in his other hand.

 

“Hi!” Henning grinned as he approached. “Those are pretty. Who are they for?”

 

Mattie held the flowers in front of him, but looked down at the pavement like he was ashamed.

“You.”

 

Henning was dumbfounded. Nobody had ever given him flowers before. Not once.

 

“I’m sorry, I knew it was a stupid idea but I just did it..”

 

“It was a wonderful idea!” he said, taking Mattie’s face in his hands. “I just never expected it. Thank you! They’re beautiful. I’m really happy.”

 

Mattie seemed to relax then, smiling and handing Henning the flowers, which he held against his chest, cradled like a baby. He really did look pleased with the gift. He was stroking the petals with his fingertips. Mattie made a mental note to give him flowers more often. It was too adorable.

 

“You look gorgeous, by the way,” Henning said, taking hold of Mattie’s free hand and bringing it up before his face, bowing ever so slightly.

 

“What, not going to kiss it?” Mattie chuckled.

 

“I wouldn’t dare presume to be so bold, sir!” said Henning.

 

“Presume away!” Mattie blushed, averting his eyes.

 

Henning planted a big one on Mattie’s knuckles, and another. And then one more for good measure.

He narrowly avoided going back for more but there were things to do and time was a-wasting. Also he wanted to enjoy Mattie’s pink and flustered reaction for a moment. He stroked Mattie’s fingers with his thumb before releasing him.

 

“Want to go hang out at the cat café? I hear they do fancy desserts,” asked Henning.

 

“I love dessert.”

 

“I know.”

 

\--<o>\--

 

“What do you do for Christmas?” Henning asked, curiously, before sipping his hot chocolate.

 

“Usually the family gets together at my aunt’s house. She has a lot of space and my uncle used to be a chef so it works out well. How about you?”

 

“I tend to call round and visit the family in the morning then just relax at home by myself. Sometimes I have people round but not often. Niamh usually stays a few days with her family.”

 

“Don’t you get bored on your own?”

 

“Not really. It’s nice to take it easy and catch up on some reading or something. But hey, if you ever find yourself at a loose end, I’d love to have you. Over! I’d love to have you over. Eheh..”

 

Mattie laughed and nudged Henning’s knee playfully. An insistent meow came from down by Mattie’s feet and he bent down to see a slender, sandy-coloured Siamese cat looking up at him. He cooed and reached down to pet it gently and scratch behind its ears.

 

“You really like cats, eh?” Henning said. “You don’t have one, though?”

 

“Well, I do but my cats still live with my parents. It’s better for them there.”

 

“Aw, I bet you miss them.”

 

“Yeah, sometimes. I go to visit fairly often, though.”

 

“My family always had dogs.”

 

“You’re a dog person?!” Mattie gasped, affecting shock. He was feeling buoyed enough to attempt some banter. “Why didn’t you say before?! This can never work. We are from two different worlds and doomed to fail!”

 

“Don’t say that..” said Henning, suddenly looking completely devastated. He covered his mouth with his hand and his shoulders hunched forward.

 

“Oh, Henning! I was only playing! I’m sorry!” Mattie said, pulling Henning into a cuddle, frantically apologetic.

 

“It’s okay, sorry, I know it was just a joke.”

 

“But it still upset you and I’m really sorry. I won’t joke about that anymore, I promise!”

He pulled back but laid his hand on top of Henning’s, loosely weaving their fingers together.

“Can I get you a piece of rainbow cake as an apology?”

 

“Only if you share it with me,” said Henning with a small smile.

 

“Deal,” Mattie smiled, squeezing Henning’s hand before getting up to order.

 

Henning felt embarrassed for letting his insecurity get the better of him. That had been pretty lame. Then he felt touched that Mattie was choosing to face the cashier for his sake, knowing that such things were often uncomfortable for him with his anxiety. He was so sweet.

Henning loved that man.

 

After a waitress brought the cake to their table, Mattie realised he hadn’t asked for a second fork.

 

“Oh.. I forgot to say it was for two..” he said, holding up the single fork.

 

“Guess I’ll just have to feed you, then,” Henning grinned.

 

“Eh? Shouldn’t I be feeding you? It’s _my_ apology.”

 

“Or we could take turns feeding each other.”

 

Mattie chuckled.

“That sounds ridiculous and we should definitely do it.”

 

So they did, and even Mattie didn’t care who saw because he was too preoccupied with watching Henning’s lips slide over the fork.

 

\--<o>\--

 

As they left the cafe, they fell into step side by side and tried to decide where to go next. Mattie was a little distracted from it, however, staring down at Henning’s hand, fixated. He wanted to hold it. A lot. He pinched his lips together slightly, worrying if Henning would want to, out in public, out on the street.

But then Henning looked at him and followed his gaze. He held the hand out to Mattie with a grin.

His chest felt strangely warm and tingly. He took Henning’s hand and held it tight. He’d seen what Mattie had wanted without him having to put a lot of effort into expressing it. That made him feel happy and actually really relieved.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about before. I overreacted a bit. It was pretty lame,” Henning said with a self-deprecating frown.

 

“Actually, I was kind of.. happy to see that you care so much. I feel like I’ve learned something cute about you, somehow..”

 

“Cute?” Henning chuckled. “Hm.. I guess I’ll take it.”

 

“I mean, you can still be cool while you’re cute.”

 

“You’re totally out-cooling me right now, though.”

 

“It’s not a contest!” Mattie said with a wry smirk.

 

\--<o>\--

 

“You find yourselves in a beautiful narrow throne room of mid-blue, with intricate silver decorations and a number of well-crafted sconces bearing lit oil lamps at even intervals along the walls. A few guards stand by, watching over the slim wood elf lady occupying the high seat. She has long red hair falling in straight cascades to her waist and wears a blue tunic that matches the walls and black tights, with a fine mantle about her shoulders. A triangular circlet graces her forehead, shining gold in the lamplight. She is Lady Garril, the Burgravine of the town of Caledôr."

 

“My lady,” said Niamh, in character as her human warlord. “I am Marshall Adana Varell of Abeel and these are my companions: Danion Verlandis, wood elf of the Great forest; Dumfries Kirkcaldy, Dwarven magister of Iorenta and Tarvel Beachcomber, cleric of the Rumstead halfling district of western White march.”

 

“Dumfries tries to look tall and impressive,” said Linz.

 

“Roll a charisma check with disadvantage since your staff is three feet longer than you.”

 

“16.”

 

“She looks on you with a sort of benevolent respect, nodding her head towards you slightly. Your extremely long beard probably makes you look less short.”

 

“Yesss! I told you the sparkly dice were lucky!”

 

“It is my honour to receive you, friends of Caledôr. I understand we have you to thank for uncovering the mystery behind the recent disappearances. I am grateful. If there is any boon I may grant you then I pray you will ask.”

 

“I..” began Josh in Tarvel’s voice.

 

“Before you can say any more, a man in embroidered robes throws open the door and bustles into the room, making straight for the high seat. He seems to be the town's archwizard or something like.

 

“My lady! Apologies for the disturbance but there are tidings from Everitt. The king is making his way here!”

Henning yawned behind his hand, then looked at his watch.

“Well, it’s after eleven o’clock. Think we'll call it there for tonight.”

 

“Aw man, I’ll have to save my unreasonable request for next time!” Josh laughed.

 

“Sounds ominous! I can’t wait!” chuckled Mattie.

 

Niamh felt peckish after Josh left and decided she was going to make everyone rice pudding. It had been planned beforehand that Mattie and Linz were both staying over; the girls were going shopping together the next day.

When they finished eating, Niamh began to clear up the bowls and Henning excused himself to go take a shower. He was going to try and get Mattie to stay in his room with him this time and he wanted to smell clean and pleasant.

 

Niamh stood at the sink and washed the pots absently, looking over at Linz as she chatted with Mattie about some of the best parts of the night's game session. They looked happy, bless them. Damn, Linz was looking fine tonight.

After a few minutes, she came up with a cunning plan and slowed down her scrubbing.

 

“Oh no! Hen’s forgotten to take his pyjamas up with him! Ah, and I’m in the middle of doing the dishes.. Would you be a dear and pop up with them, Mattie? They’re just there on that pile by the dryer.”

 

“Oh, okay, sure,” he said, collecting the pyjamas and heading for the stairs.

 

Linz tucked her shoulder-length curls back behind her ear.

“You are evil,” she smirked up at Niamh.

 

“I am not. I am chaotic neutral.”

 

When Mattie got to the door of the bathroom, he could hear the sound of the shower spray still going so he considered that he could just go in and leave the pyjamas on the toilet lid for Henning without disturbing him. The door was only pushed to and not actually closed, so he gave it a gentle push and slipped inside.

At that moment the shower was abruptly turned off. He looked up in alarm and discovered that Henning had already stepped out of the shower and reached to stop the water from outside it. He wore a small navy blue towel about his hips and nothing else. Instantly he was entranced.

 

“Uh..”

 

Henning looked a little embarrassed but he was also smiling cheekily.

“Oh, hi!” he said smoothly with a twinkle in his eye. He stood up straighter, pulling his stomach in a tad and setting back his shoulders.

 

“Hey..”

Mattie stared for a moment, transfixed by the droplets of moisture that clung to Henning’s skin and the shape of his toned chest and abdomen. His shoulders were flushed with a delicate hint of pink, his legs shapely and muscled. He looked surprisingly sweet without his hair styled. Mattie looked up again to see Henning biting his lip in bashful amusement. He almost seemed to be posing for him.

 

“I, uh, brought you these,” Mattie smirked, holding out the pyjamas for him to take.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Mattie stepped back out of the door but stopped and peeped back around it.

“Although it seems a shame to cover up such a nice sight,” he said, blushing, before disappearing again and zipping back down the stairs.

 

\--<o>\--

\--<o>\--

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post! Please be gentle.
> 
> If my writings please you, feel free to consider this novel:  
> ✏Free taster (ch1-4):  
> https://dread-artemis.deviantart.com/art/Fiachra-novel-taster-chs1-4-624551609
> 
> ✏Buy the book:  
> www.lulu.com/spotlight/artemisarrow
> 
> ✏Facebook page  
> www.facebook.com/FiachraOfficial


End file.
